The present invention relates to a cleaning system for an installation processing foodstuffs, for example for a filling installation or packaging installation for foodstuffs, as well as to an associated cleaning method.
Installations in the foodstuffs industry, be they for processing foodstuffs, for filling and packaging foodstuffs, need to be regularly cleaned or disinfected. Nowadays, it is usual to install cleaning-in-place systems for this, for example in drinks bottling installations, which may automatically clean the installations. For this, it is necessary to attach spray nozzles on all installation parts to be cleaned, the nozzles being capable of spraying cleaning agents or disinfectants, be they in liquid form or as a foam or gel, onto the installation parts to be cleaned. These nozzles distributed over the complete installation, require an extensive pipework system. For reasons of hygiene, when designing the installations, one seeks to design these from the very start in a manner such that there are as few as possible locations, at which contamination may accumulate. Contrary to this is the extensive pipework, which is required for the cleaning system itself.
With regard to the above set of problems, it is the object of the present invention to provide an improved cleaning system or a cleaning method for installations processing foodstuffs, which may be integrated into the installation in a simpler manner and with a reduced compromising of the hygienic machine design.